<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not What It Looks Like by StoryTimeTheCreed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968562">It's Not What It Looks Like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed'>StoryTimeTheCreed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, cute Altair being cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Altair has it's challenges. Good thing he keeps a cool head!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not What It Looks Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no news to her that Altaïr wasn’t one for “commitment”, or thinking of others. In fact, when they had first begun to express their affections towards one another, Altaïr had commented many times on how she should find another, that he was not who she deserved to be with, and that he would hurt her without wanting to. She stayed anyway.</p><p>She loved him. He was a good man with a hard life, and he cared about those close to him. Malik had been the one to introduce them. She was a Master Assassin from her land, and he was rude. Altaïr challenged her constantly, until finally she beat him in a sword fight, and he kissed her.</p><p>Yhep, sounds like the way he would’ve fallen in love. She knew he loved her. In busy days, he would stop by the training area to watch her fight or teach, at night he would make up for lost time and hold her while they talked about their fears, thoughts, desires, or nothing. But this was the final straw.</p><p>Altaïr had been seen, by her and a few others, with a woman named Amina. She knew not who this woman was, but what she did know was Altaïr would sneak out of their bed in the middle of the night to see her. She would see him leave her and Malik to leave with this woman. Her heart had fallen. They hadn’t had any time together in days, and she had had enough.</p><p>The sounds of a woman giggling and a man talking drifted down towards her, and her rage grew like a fire on her chest. She felt that if she opened her mouth, flames would come out. Their room door stood before her.</p><p>How dare he! Bring another woman into their bed! Tears stung her eyes, and she didn’t know if she would cry or kill him.</p><p>She kicked the door open. Altaïr and Amina both looked at her with wide eyes. Her rage boiled over.</p><p>“How dare you!” She began, but Altaïr was already trying to calm her. His soothing voice saying things she ignored.</p><p>“It’s not what it looks like…” Oh, it never is. “Calm yourself, please.”</p><p>“Calm myself? Calm myself! Would you be calm!?” Altaïr kept his distance. His expression sheepish.</p><p>“I didn’t know what else to get you, so I had to ask for help. This is Ranvir’s wife, Amina, and-”</p><p>“A married woman, Altaïr? Have you no morals?!”</p><p>His golden eyes found hers, and he furrowed a brow. “I see no problem with a married woman. Would you rather I ask a brothel girl?”</p><p>“I would rather it be no one!” Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, and Altaïr’s eyes widened. He was by her side in an instant.</p><p>“What’s wrong, habibi? Have I displeased you in some way?” He nodded at Amina, and the woman left.</p><p>“Don’t touch me.” She said weakly, as he held her. He caught her tears with his fingers, and did his best to sooth her. She released the pent up pain in his chest.</p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong, habibi, so I can fix it.” He pleaded. Altaïr had never seen her cry like this before. Sure if she was having her monthly issues, or if she had been wounded he would see some pain, but this was overwhelming.</p><p>“I know what you’re been doing behind my back, Altaïr. I thought you left that life behind!” She pushed him away, and he gave her her space. “Just answer me this, why?”</p><p>“Why?” Altaïr was growing ever more confused. “Because I love you, of course?”</p><p>She punched him, and he yelped in pain. “What did I do!?” He finally asked, allowing her to beat on him.</p><p>“You were with another woman!”</p><p>Altaïr looked blankly at her for a moment. Then it clicked. His laughter filled the room, and he strode to her, held her, and began kissing her cheek and neck.</p><p>“I love you so much, do I tell you that enough?” He asked, trembles resounded through his body.</p><p>“What? What’s so funny?”</p><p>Altaïr took her hand, and lead her to the bed. “ I wasn’t being unfaithful.” He chuckled, and showed her a sword wrapped awkwardly in a bow. “I was,…um,…getting you a-a gift. It’s been a year since I’ve met you, and I-I wanted to make it special.” His face blushed under his hood, and she turned red in embarrassment.</p><p>“Thanks, Altaïr. You shouldn’t have.” Her voice was low, and she took the sword. It was a long sword, elegant in design, the hilt was black with a silver Assassin’s mark. “I’m sorry for not trusting you.”</p><p>“I forgive you.” He kissed her forehead, and smiled. “You know I do love you, right? I don’t need anyone as long as I have you. Know this.” He cupped her face, and kissed the tip of her nose. “Now, would you like the test your new blade? Unless you’re scared of losing.”</p><p>“Bring it on, little eagle.” And they made their way to the ring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>